The present invention relates to golf accessories and more particularly to wind direction detecting mechanism that includes a housing having a chamber provided therein for holding a quantity of light weight wind detecting pellets that are fed onto a spring loaded pellet shooting mechanism when the spring loaded pellet shooting mechanism is pushed down by the thumb of the user; when the user releases the spring loaded pellet shooting mechanism the light weight wind direction detecting pellets are propelled to a height above the level of the trees so that a golfer or the like can accurately determine the wind conditions above the trees where the golf ball will actually fly; the housing having a opening through which additional light weight wind detecting pellets can be added as needed.
It is often difficult for golfers and the like to accurately gauge the wind direction and speed of the air movement above the treetop level when playing golf. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device which would allow the golfer to determine the wind speed and direction above the treetop level by projecting light weight pellets above the tree top level which would be blown in a direction and in a corresponding wind speed to provide the golfer with the information desired.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a wind direction detecting mechanism that includes a housing having a chamber provided therein for holding a quantity of wind light weight wind detecting pellets that are fed onto a spring loaded pellet shooting mechanism when the spring loaded pellet shooting mechanism is pushed down by the thumb of the user; when the user releases the spring loaded pellet shooting mechanism the light weight wind direction detecting pellets are propelled to a height above the level of the trees so that a golfer or the like can accurately determine the wind conditions above the trees where the golf ball will actually fly; the housing having a opening through which additional light weight wind detecting pellets can be added as needed.
Accordingly, a wind direction detecting mechanism is provided. The wind direction detecting mechanism includes a housing having a chamber provided therein for holding a quantity of wind light weight wind detecting pellets that are fed onto a spring loaded pellet shooting mechanism when the spring loaded pellet shooting mechanism is pushed down by the thumb of the user; when the user releases the spring loaded pellet shooting mechanism the light weight wind direction detecting pellets are propelled to a height above the level of the trees so that a golfer or the like can accurately determine the wind conditions above the trees where the golf ball will actually fly; the housing having a opening through which additional light weight wind detecting pellets can be added as needed.